Lethal
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: A story about a bad-ass chick who's one of the FBI's most prized soldiers; and a cocky guy who is one of the most sought after assassins in the underworld. A one night stand between the two will set them up for one hell of a ride. (A/N: Underworld does not mean sci-fi/fantasy, Underworld means Crime world)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lethal**_

**Note:** So yeah, I'm a little late in the game with PPG, but I just _had_ to write a story about this couple. I don't give a fuck if you don't like it, I wrote it for fun, and I know I'm good (I'm cocky) so flame if you want. But to those who like it, I'm glad, and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are good of course, and I do love tips/pointers/advice, shit like that. I'm no where near perfect, but I try to have as little errors as possible, so I'd appreciate it if you could gimme a heads up when I screw up. Thanks people, enjoy~! ;p

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have edited Butch's hair in PPGZ (yeah lame I know, sue me, I prefer it spiky)

**Chapter 1: A night out.**

Buttercup smirked. Finally she and her sisters got some time off the missions and were able to go out. She needed to let loose and get herself laid, it had been too damn long. The green eyed girl slipped on a pair of black jeans and a green shimmering shirt that clung to her curves. Lacing up her black, diamond tipped, six-inch heeled, combat boots; she pulled on a black leather, half hoodie and strapped on her leather collar with small green spikes. With a quick brush to her short black hair, she applied a little foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Then she was out of the room and rapping on her sister's doors.

"Guys, get your asses out here before the night's over!" she hollard, chuckling with amusement when a crash sounded in Bubble's room and a shriek in Blossom's. Nodding to herself she slid down the rail and sauntered her way to kitchen, deciding that those two prissys would take at least another hour. Buttercup rummaged through her fridge before taking out a yoghurt. Spooning it into her mouth, the ravenette slumped on the couch, switching the tv on. The girls had planned an outing to the brand new club that had opened near their house in the city. It had been getting a lot of notice for having good music and alcohol so Buttercup was excited. She loved partying, as did the other two, but Blossom always worried about being drugged and Bubbles bitched about her drinking problem. Poor girl couldn't last long with alcohol, Blossom never drank too much and Buttercup was pro at drinking anyone under the table.

Buttercup then let her mind wonder to her nights plans: get wasted, get laid and get home in one piece the next morning. For precaution she had packed her phone, her switch-blade, gun and condoms. Hey, you could never be too careful right? She chuckled to herself and mused about other things, somewhat paying attention to what was going on on screen, until she heard the click of heels coming down the stairs.

"Alright, we're ready." Blossom grinned and Bubbles giggled at the annoyed look on her sister's face.

"About damn time too." Buttercup scoffed, standing up and chucking away her empty yoghurt cup and plastic spoon.

"Whatever grouch, let's hit the road." Blossom instructed as they grabbed their bags, locking the door and activating the multiple alarm systems while the other two made their way outside.

As per-usual, Blossom was designated driver and Buttercup hopped in shotgun. The red-head had on a red-satin tube-top, leather tights, black six inch pumps and a leather half-jacket. The blue eyed blonde at the back sported a cute, _sparkly_, baby blue dress with silver stilettos. The cutie never needed a jacket cause there was always a guy offering his own to her. Now Bubbles and Blossom weren't ones for one-night stands, but that didn't mean they weren't up for flirting.

The red Lamborghini pulled up to the club and the girls hopped off. Locking the car, the girls made their way to the front of the line, much to the chagrin of the other people. "Hey Mitch!" Buttercup yelled out to the bouncer at the door. He grinned and waved them over, unhooking the cord at the door.

"Hellooo ladies." he winked at them, opening up the doors. "Glad you could make it." Mitch was the one who gave them the heads-up about this place. He was part of the FBI too and they had all trained together at the same place. The music was deafening inside and Buttercup couldn't hold back the giant grin spreading across her face. The girls nodded to each other and split up. Buttercup headed to the bar, Blossom and Bubbles headed into the crowd of dancers... if you could call _that_ dancing...

Ordering herself a beer, Buttercup chilled on one of the bar-stools, flirting with the bartender briefly before her eyes roamed the crowd. Picking up her drink, she sipped, eyes still roaming. She then moved her gaze to the other people at the bar. 'Now who is _that_.' her mind practically purred as she lowered the bottle from her face. Dark green orbs were raking across her body until they finally pierced her lighter emerald irises. She returned the look by taking him in, from the firm muscles visible under his muscle shirt to his own combat boots, not heeled mind you. 'Just my type.' His black jeans hugged onto his clearly muscular thighs, then her eyes flickered to the dark green hoodie covering his arms. He had his hoodie on which hid his, from what she could tell, dark locks from view and partly covered his face. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, tracing her sharp canines as her eyes bored into his. He was... _delicious_... she lifted her bottle and touched her lips lightly, watching smugly as his gaze flickered to her lips.

'I'll play with him a little.' Buttercup flicked her tongue against the rim, sliding it slowly across the surface before tipping the contents into her mouth. She lowered her lashes and swallowed thickly, licking her lips as she once again lowered the bottle. Buttercup's eyes widened at the cocky little smirk stretching his lips. He lifted his shot of vodka to her before tossing his head back and downing it. 'Nice...' Buttercup was then entranced by his own slick appendage running across his lips, that sexy smirk still plastered on his face. So you could imagine her annoyance when that _delectable_ view was suddenly cut off.

A white shirt blocked the 21 year old's view and she raised a brow, lifting her gaze to meet a grinning face. He was so-so with light brown locks and hazel orbs. Nothing like the soul-piercing green she had just had a stare down with. She cocked a brow further as he leaned in and put a hand on her arm. Her gaze shifted to the touch then back to his unwavering smile. "Hey baby, can I buy you another drink?" Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the man and then spoke.

"Remove your hand before I break it off your wrist." she bit out, words cutting right through both him and the music. The idiot blinked but did not relinquish his grip.

"Fiesty aren't you?" he cooed, much to the ravenette's aggravation. He tried to slide his arm around her shoulder but Buttercup grabbed hold of his wrist and spun him around, twisting it behind his back, still sitting. The man fell to the ground in pain before Buttercup let go.

"Now scram." she hissed. "I won't be as nice the next time." The brunette nodded and scurried off. Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. 'Wimp.' Then she looked back to the spot where her mystery man was sitting, only to realize he was gone. "Fuck!" she swore under her breath, rising a little and darting her eyes across the room for that dark green hoodie.

"Looking for me?"

**All done~! Tell me what you think hmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** So guys, thanks for the reviews, I had some awesome feedback from you and I really appreciate that :D . Now I just have a little favor to ask you: at the end of the chappie check out the note, it's important for the story. Thanks and enjoy xD

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have made the powerpuffs kiss the rowdyruffs a LOT more often.

**Chapter 2: Let's dance.**

Buttercup froze at the words. A shiver running up her spine as the husky tone caressed her body. He was behind her... someone actually managed to sneak up on _the_ Buttercup Utonium. 'The fuck?' Buttercup narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around. She came face-to-face with the smiling mother-fucker that surprised her. And much to her annoyance -happiness- it was her sexy dark green eyes... she really needed to name him something shorter.

He continued, raising a brow at her glare. "So here I was hoping you were a damsel in distress. Man did I get that shit wrong. Shame too." he downed another shot and reclined against the counter, facing the crowd.

"You got something for damsels?" Buttercup narrowed her eyes. If he wanted her to play helpless they were better off splitting now.

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and his smirk widened. "Yeah well, it's nice to play the 'hero' every now and then... for a change." There was a dark tinge at the words and suddenly his smirk seemed painfully fake. He signaled the bartender and downed another shot.

"Woah there, slow down boy." Buttercup muttered, watching the clear substance disappear past his lips for the third time.

"What? Not a heavy drinker? Pfft, chicks." Buttercup glared at his smug face. His refusal to meet her eyes was really pissing her off.

A lightbulb pinged in Buttercup's head. "Oh Drake." she cooed to the bartender. The ravenette beside her narrowed his eyes. Buttercup watched amusedly as his gaze shot from her, to the bartender and back again. "Get me a shot." she told the barmen, winking at him as a smirk tilted his lips. Dark green orbs rolled and he turned his gaze back to the crowd. "So what's your name?" Buttercup asked after downing a shot of her own.

"Gimme yours first and I'll think about it." The guy shrugged. So he was playing hard-to-get huh? Well she could break him. She'd play along for now, he seemed... interesting.

"...Buttercup." Buttercup introduced herself after a pause. He blinked... then cracked up laughing.

"Seriously? Oh man." Buttercup crossed her arms and pouted, this was the reason she didn't like giving her name out. "To think, the girl who brought a grown man to tears has a name of a delicate little flower." he chuckled a little more and Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh the irony..."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." she seethed.

After clearing his throat the guy finally gave his name. "The name's Butch... _Buttercup_." He husked in her ear before nipping it lightly. A blush spread across her cheeks and Buttercup refrained from slapping herself. That was _hot_. A hand flew up to cover her ear and she moved back a little. Even his **name** was her type. "Sorry about laughing... well not really, it's kinda funny-" even at the scathing glare he was receiving, he continued without batting an eye. "-but I think it's cute... like that blush. Did I make you hot babe?" he purred, downing another drink when her glare turned murderous.

"Your an arrogant little shit aren't you?" Buttercup growled, crossing her arms again, annoyed.

He cocked a brow, eyes darting to her breasts, which bounced at the action before going back to her face. 'What a mouth.' he thought smirk growing larger. He looked back to her breasts. 'What a rack.' His mind gave a low whistle and a smirk found it's way back onto his face. Butch leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Trust me... I'm not _little_." Then he downed yet another shot before sauntering off into the crowd.

Buttercup burst into flames at his words, fantasies filling her brain. Then she blinked. 'No one walks away from me... _and_ gets the last word.' She knocked back another shot before quickly following him into the crowd. Buttercup could tell, he was... _special_. And for her to think something so sappy, that had to mean something. She followed the green hoodie into the crowd until she bumped into his back when he suddenly stopped. His arms wrapped around her as he turned and she was pulled flush against his chest. 'Like a fucking rock.' Buttercup had to physically hold herself back from burrowing into the warmth.

A new song started up in the background and both green-eyed ravenettes smirked.

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning (uh)_

_The force of love beginning_

"Dance with me." He commanded softly in her ear. Buttercup was about to shoot a retort, after all, no one commands her. But her body moved on it's own accord. Her arms wrapped around his thick neck and her hips swayed with his own. He had a good 3 inches on her even with the heels.

_We've come too far_

_to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar_

_and our cups to the stars_

'Fuck he's a giant.' He stood at a height of 6.3, dwarfing her own 5.6 frame. But that didn't mean shit. She pulled him down and spun around. Grinding her ass against his hips Buttercup wound her arms back around his neck.

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

Butch smirked at this, happy to do as she wished. He rotated his own hips to the beat grinding hard against her jean covered butt. 'Dirty dirty girl.' He snickered. She had no idea who she was involving herself with, but hey, her funeral. Of course, unbeknownst to him, Butch was in the exact same boat.

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

Both sung along to the chorus and Buttercup's eyes rolled up to meet her partner's. His irises were hooded, going to an almost black and her's to his forest green. They fucked each other with their eyes, scenes of the two of them streaming from their minds through their eyes as their bodies rubbed up against each other. His hands had gone from her hips to her thighs, squeezing them firmly through the jean-material.

_The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving,_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you wanna leave I'm ready (ah)_

Boy were his hands _hot_. Everything about him was _hot._ He burned her; his touch, his voice, his scent, they burned her right to her core. He was male-model material. But there was a guarded feeling to his eyes and actions... she could tell he was scarred, both mentally and physically. And that made her curious... not to mention how fucking much it turned her on. Buttercup moaned softly. He was driving her nuts with those hands. And yes, _oh yes_, she could feel that rock grinding into her ass.

_We've come too far_

_to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar_

_and our cups to the stars_

Butch slammed their hips together and Buttercup arched her back at the sensation, biting her lip hard to keep in a moan. He was hard, she could feel it, and he was huge. 'Least he's not a liar.' was the only coherent thought she had at the moment as her hands raked through the bottom of his spiky hair. The hood had long since fallen away, and the flashing lights simply highlighted his sculpted features. Like stone. It was too damn perfect. '**He** is too damn perfect... there has to be a catch.' But even with the warnings her trained senses beat into her, she couldn't just ignore the feelings he evoked in her body.

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

Buttercup felt heady. He liked it rough, she could tell. Those hands on her were anything but gentle. One night with Butch and no doubt her body would be covered in bruises. And god how she wanted it. She wanted it so fucking bad. No one had made her this... weak. She was always the dominant one in the bedroom... but with him, with _Butch-_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

Buttercup let out a small moan. His grip, his words, his actions, they all demanded she submit. Now Buttercup was most defiantly _not_ the submissive type, in anything... but man how she'd like to see him try.

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

Buttercup snapped.

_**Song is: 'Get Lucky' by 'Daft Punk' - I DO NOT own either, capeshe? I thought it was perfect for their first night~!**_

_**So guys, tell me, you want me to include the other two couples in here as well? I got a couple requests for it and I was thinking, why not? But I need a little more confirmation on this, so if you could like, tell me whether or not to do it? It would certainly make the story longer, but it would still be mainly ButchXButter. I have two versions of the next chappie ready so it all depends on you guys. Around 3 yes or 3 no should suffice. Look forward to your answers~!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** It ends up being that yes, I'ma include all three couples in this story. But, to make sure it's mainly ButchXButter I have a system! 2 green chapters 1 red chapter, 1 blue chapter and repeat. Sometimes though, I might put the reds and blues together in one chappie if nothing big is happening. I'm not a big fan of filler.

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned PPG I would have made a sequel where the greens, reds, blues have super babies! *O*

**Chapter 3: Roses are Red,**

Blossom dragged Bubbles onto the dance floor. They had left everything but theirs IDs in the car, putting their cards away in their bras. The two girls usually got drinks free anyway, from hopeful suckers. Blossom chuckled softly, Bubbles felt sorry for them, but both Buttercup and herself had taught her the ways of a lady's... _assets_. They smiled at each other and giggled, drowning their recent escapades with the pounding music. Bubbles and Blossom watched out of the corners of their eyes as more guys started to surround them. Sure, they were flat-chested when they were young, but there's a little thing called puberty, and now, they sure as hell, raised some brows... and some cocks for that matter. Though, Buttercup didn't share the same bust size, she had a much nicer figure in general, so that wasn't too bad. All three girls had filled out well in their late teens, apparently they were late bloomers. Which would be funnier if Bubbles had the name of a flower.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Blossom spotted red. Now, if anyone knew Blossom, they knew she was hooked on red. Her head whipped to the source, making Bubbles look up at her in worry. Blossom just snapped her head from side-to-side. Bubbles then also looked around. 'Maybe she saw a bad-guy?' the blonde thought to herself. Then, two strong arms wrapped around the red-head's waist.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" The voice practically purred in Blossom's ear.

"The name-" Blossom turned around and paused. Her mouth almost dropped open at the sight before her. Two, extremely sexy guys were looking at them. But more importantly, she saw red. It was his shirt. He wore a red fitted, polo shirt with all three buttons undone. He was wearing a pair of black and red converses and black jeans with a black leather jacket. They two red-heads matched. A small smile curled Blossom's lips and she put her hands on the arms around her. "-is Blossom." she winked. He grinned in response. "Dance with me?" she asked tugging on his hand.

"Sure." His grin got wider as she pulled him further into the crowd. Blossom looked nervously at Bubbles, only to smirk when she saw that she was giggling at something the second guy was saying. At least she didn't have to worry now.

"So Bloss," Blossom quirked a brow at the name. "Aren't you gonna ask _my_ name?" he teased, spinning the shorter girl around.

"And kill the mystery? No way!" Blossom giggled. "Just kidding, what _is_ your name?" The guy smirked lightly.

"Oh, now I dunno if I should say. Y'know don't want to kill the mystery and all." he smirked at her.

"Oh c'mon! I was joking. Now I'm really intrigued." Blossom frowned. "Won't you tell me?" she pouted lightly.

"Alright alright. The name's Brick." His eyes sparkled with mischief and he leaned in. "Cause you're making me that hard." Blossom's head exploded, steam puffing out at every opening. 'Cuuute' his mind chuckled.

"Ugh, I hate men who are so vulgar!" Blossom glared at him, flipping her hair as she turned to storm away.

"_Vulgar_ Bloss? Really?" Brick quirked a brow.

"_Don't_ call me that." Blossom growled, stomping off. Brick followed caught her by the arm and spun her around.

"Hey, c'mon, it was just a joke. Let's dance." he said, while swaying her to the music. 'This chick is way too uptight.' His hands slipped from her lower back to her ass, squeezing slightly. He received a loud squeak and a swift smack to the head.

'Daaamn, I didn't even see that coming.' The ginger haired male rubbed the sore spot and grimaced. "Mean punch." He approved of the girl.

"Yeah well, don't make me have to do that again, or you can just dance by yourself." Blossom scowled, hands on her hips.

"Damn Bloss, way too be a fun sucker." Brick sighed, spinning her back into his arms.

"I am _not_ a fun sucker." The red-head growled, clenching her fists.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Dance against me for one song." Brick teased. "But you can't shy away if I join in." he told her. He seemed to understand how the chick worked a little.

"Ha, nice try, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of fulfilling your lecherous fantasies." Blossom 'hmph'ed.

"Fun sucker." Brick smirked, crossing his arms.

Blossom's brow twitched. "Fine, you're on. But if I do it, you have to buy me drinks for the entire night." She smirked. He smirked back.

So let the games begin.

_**So yeah, their relationship will be all about teasing. Blossom will become clingy though, it IS Blossom after all, and there may be a few arguments (y'know, mixing two leaders is probs **_**not**_** the smartest idea). But yeah~! And don't worry, the greens will come soon... very soon... *rubs hands evilly***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** Here's the first chap of the bluzies, they sho cuuuute~! Hope you likes it!

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have made an episode about the 'Powerpunk Girlz'!

**Chapter 4: Violets are Blue.**

Bubbles giggled as her sister pulled the red-headed male through the crowd. Then there was a tap on her shoulder, making her turn in confusion. There stood a tall, toned blonde haired male with dark, piercing blue eyes smiling awkwardly down at her. Bubbles felt her cheeks tint with rouge at his handsomeness. "Hey, my name's Boomer, what's your's?" The boy asked, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles!" Bubbles giggled, smiling brightly up at the cute boy.

"Nice to meet you Bubbles." he scratched his cheek nervously, eyes darting from her to the ground.

"Nice to meet you too." Bubbles kept smiling, the red never leaving her face. There was a few moments of nervous silence till Boomer manned up.

"Uh, do you want to dance?" he asked awkwardly. Bubbles eyes shone with warmth. The boy reminded her of a giant teddy-bear and his shy smile gave her stomach little butterflies. The blonde haired girl blushed darker at the thought.

"I'd love that!" She smiled shyly, putting her arms around his neck. Boomer blushed redder at the action and kept his hands pressed against her lower back, never straying. There was this invisible line of awkwardness between the two of them that seemed to stem from their innocence.

Bubbles was the only of her two sisters that had only given herself to a guy once. And that was on the night of her 18th birthday, with her ex-boyfriend Cody. He passed away from an illness not too long after that and Bubbles never really got over it. It was along time before her sisters could convince her to finally go out again.

Bubbles blinked and really looked at the guy she was dancing with. His hair gave him a spiky look, but she could tell it was natural and not gel created. He wore a long sleeved, dark blue shirt and black zip-up hoodie with dark blue trainers. She then analyzed his traits. He looked a lot like Cody, but seemed to be a lot more shy, someone who kept to himself. But there was a sort of strength radiating off of him, even though he looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Of course, she was a little off in that analysis because, unbeknownst to her, this boy was just like his name. He took care of all the bombings and traps of the group, whereas his ginger-haired brother took care of hacking into systems and data collection. Obviously, Butch was their star shooter and close-combat guy. We have the brawn the brain and the boom.

The girls weren't really that much different. Their brawn was Buttercup, who was also a shooter and close-combat fighter, Blossom was the brain and the one who could trace hackings and electronic messages and disarm bombs. The only one who was really different was Bubbles, she was their aid instead of bomber. She could scent out and spot out poison and traps as well as a trained medic. But all of the guys and girls knew basic first aid.

Boomer watched as Bubbles stared intently at him. He could tell apart scrutiny from adoration and was instantly on guard. His muscles tensed, which Bubbles picked up on. It was subtle, so only the trained eye could spot the shift. At this her analysis of him wavered. He was hiding something... but what? She had no clue. But if anything, Bubbles loved helping people and she couldn't help but be swept up by his air. So many questions raced in her head about the man who held her in his arms. None she had the answer to. But she wanted to know, wanted to find out. So with that, she clung on tighter to his firm body, closing the gap between them and breaking down the wall.

Bubbles body was flush against Boomers, the boy adjusted his grip, surprise showing on his face as he unintentionally pressed her closer to his body. His head was filled with her scent, the smell of violets and orchids invaded his senses as her hair brushed his face. She tipped her face up towards him and their eyes locked. Boomer's lidded heavily as she got onto her toes. He himself was magnetized and found his lips against hers in seconds. It was a soft press of two pairs of lips on each other, no openings, no strain, just a touch. And it was over in seconds.

Both blondes re-opened their eyes and flushed in sync. Bubbles burrowed her face in his chest and let the scent of embers over-load her senses. Boomer wrapped his arms around her in response and one hand took her own. Bubbles entwined their fingers. It was comfortable and it was innocent.

So why did they both have such a bad feeling?

_**Yeh-heh~! 'nother one bites the dust ;p You like? yes? Review? I know you waaannaaa~!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** It ends up being that yes, I'ma include all three couples in this story. But, to make sure it's mainly ButchXButter I have a system! 2 green chapters 1 red chapter, 1 blue chapter and repeat. Sometimes though, I might put the reds and blues together in one chappie if nothing big is happening. I'm not a big fan of filler.

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have edited Butch's hair in PPGZ (yeah lame I know, sue me .)

**Chapter 5: Patience is a virtue.**

Buttercup spun back around to face Butch, breaking his grip (much to his surprise). He 'tsk'ed in annoyance but blinked a second later when a pair of soft lips collided with his own. Butch, however, didn't miss a beat and thrust his tongue down her throat. His arms wrapped around Buttercup, grabbing hold of her thighs once more before jerking her up to his height. She wrapped her long legs securely around his waist and deepened the kiss.

Buttercup melted against him as she felt the taut muscles underneath his shirt. He was certainly the bulkiest of his brothers. And boy did Buttercup love muscle. Her nails raked across his shoulder blades and hair as she fought to deepen the kiss.

Their hot breath mingled together as their tongues stroke each other. Butch slid his tongue across the backs of Buttercup's teeth, then nibbled on her lower lip. Buttercup opened her mouth wider as Butch sucked on her bottom lip, tugging and squeezing it with his mouth. Their tongues tangled together as Butch fought with his sanity; so that he wouldn't slam her down to the ground and fuck her in the middle of the crowd. Instead he forced himself to tear away from her. Buttercup furrowed her brows in confusion, but clung on moments later when he took off into a sprint... _carrying_ her.

Both tried to ignore the pleasant bouncing motions as they unintentionally ground together. "Where are we going?" she yelled, to cut through the music... the crowd was huge, but all moved out of the way for the crazy couple.

"My place." Butch yelled back as he shoved more people away from them. 'Fuck, don't these assholes know they're wasting my sexy time with Buttercup?' Butch growled and forced his way harder through the crowd.

Finally when they got out, Buttercup forced herself out of Butch's tight grip. "Hey, lemme get my purse and text my sisters." Butch blinked. 'Riiigghht, girls did that shit.'

"Alright but hurry the fuck up." He growled at her. Buttercup narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth-but was silenced by the smashing of lips and a tongue down her throat. "Go." He muttered against their lips, spinning her around and slapping her ass. Buttercup scowled and gave him the finger on her way back to the bar... of course, rude gestures tend to not be taken seriously when you're face looks like a tomato threw up on you. Butch just laughed.

When she disappeared from his sight, Butch got his own phone out. 'Might as well.' He sent a matching text to both his brothers: 'Heading home, fuck off.' Translation: 'Getting laid tonight, stay away from the house or die.' There were twin groans sounded as soon as the texts were delivered.

A few minutes later, Butch decided Buttercup was taking too long. He headed over to the bar and looked around. She was gone. His eye twitched in annoyance. Butch scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of his sexy little minx. His eyes zoned in on a group of three girls near the edge of the dance floor. 'Bingo.'

He walked up to the group, and without so much as a hello, hooked an arm underneath Buttercup's back legs and threw her on his shoulders. He heard a distinct yell of 'What the fuck!?' and twin shrieks of surprise. He turned to the two girls and shrugged, saluting with two fingers before carrying off a screaming and kicking Buttercup. Oh she was piiiiiiissed.

When they got outside, Butch finally chucked her off his shoulder. Much to his surprise (again), she didn't land on her ass. "Alright, what the fuck was that?" She bit out, punching him hard in the arm. Butch winced and rubbed the sore spot. Man she had a good punch. But of course, being Butch, he had to give a smart-ass response.

"_That_ is what happens when you take too damn long." He crossed his arms as Buttercup put her own hands on her hips.

"Yeah? Well what if _I_ say I'm tired of your 'All that I give a fuck is getting fucked' attitude?" She seethed, the two stubborn raven-heads glaring at each other.

"You wouldn't..." Butch narrowed his eyes.

"Try me." she smirked.

"Then I'd throw you against a wall and fuck you in the alley." Butch gestured to the one behind her, eyes still narrowed, but a smirk curled his lips. "But I'd prefer breaking the bed instead of your back... cause I'm a nice guy and all." his smirk became absolutely feral at this, and he stepped closer to her, using his three inch advantage. But of course, no one could intimidate Buttercup Utonium... but he was doing one damn good job at turning her on. Her smirk now matched his and she crashed their lips together, jumping up to wrap her legs around him. "That's my girl." he cooed, carrying her in one arm as he jogged to his bike. Buttercup stopped mauling his neck to drool at his ride.

"Is that the new, black, 2013 Harley-Davidson Iron 883?" Butch blinked and looked wearily at the over excited girl.

"You know it?" Something was off. This girl was sexy, sassy, hard-core _and_ knew about bikes? No. No way in hell. This only happened in movies. And even then it seemed off.

"_Know_ it? More like _worship_ it! I've been meaning to get one, but... work... keeps fucking with my schedule." She unhooked her body from his own before running her hands up and down the black leather. "Oh man, will you marry me?" Butch blinked at this, his heart stopping as he panicked.

"A little fast don't you think babe?" Butch cocked a brow.

"I was taking to the bike dip shit." Buttercup called over her shoulder, unwilling to take her eyes off her new fantasy-figure.

Butch let out a silent sigh of relief before sweat-dropping at the purring girl. "Uhh...then I guess you _don't_ wanna fuck me tonight..." Buttercup froze at the words. She finally ripped her gaze away from the bike and to the man standing behind her. She raked her eyes across his form. Tip to toe perfection.

"Fire this baby up and ride bitch, we're losing moonlight." With that she promptly dragged his bewildered ass onto the front seat. Blinking again, Butch shrugged and started the engine, revving it nice and loud once he felt Buttercup straddle in behind him, arms wrapped securely round his waist. "Let's burn some gravel." He grinned at that and slammed down the accelerator, doing a wheelie after spinning onto the street. Buttercup cried out in delight, clinging tighter to the firm chest as they raced down the road.

Best. Night. Ever.

_**Yayayayayay~! Back to the greenies~! Did you like it? Oooo, finally some sexy time between them... but I wonder how long this one night stand will last... well no, that was a rhetorical question, **_**I**_** know, i have to, but can you guess? 2? 3? 7? ;p find out next time on P.P.G (Lethal)! (I did that in the dragon ball Z voice ^.^v)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1: **I'ma include all three couples in this story. But, to make sure it's mainly ButchXButter I have a system! 2 green chapters 1 red chapter, 1 blue chapter and repeat. Sometimes though, I might put the reds and blues together in one chappie if nothing big is happening. I'm not a big fan of filler.

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, Butch (he likes it rough), Buttercup (she submits :O), and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have edited Butch's hair in PPGZ (yeah lame I know, sue me .)

**Chapter 6: Get your hands off me!**

No doubt Butch had broken more than a few traffic laws on their way there, zipping through pavement in order to by-pass traffic lights. But, as the more lenient sister towards laws, Buttercup just had a huge, stupid grin on her face until they got to the house. She was getting an adrenaline high like never before. Butch chuckled softly at the whine that escaped Buttercup's lips when she finally had to get off.

'This chick is too perfect for words.' He slammed his lips against her's once again before picking her up off the bike. Buttercup instantly forgot about the bike and her mind focused on kissing the sexy raven-haired male who was carrying her inside. Butterup's ears perked when she didn't hear any keys jingle but the door opened.

"You should really lock it you know? Too many fucked up people in the world." She mumbled against his lips.

"It _was_ locked." Butch mumbled back before pushing his tongue past her lips to silence any further questions. As the door shut behind them things became a lot more heated. Butch slammed Buttercup's back against a near-by wall and threw off his hoodie while Buttercup shrugged off her half-hoodie. She kicked her shoes off her feet as Butch pulled off her shirt.

A soft moan left the girl's lips when hot lips trailed their way down her neck. Buttercup's back arched when he bit roughly into her skin. Butch's tongue lapped up the drops of blood left by each bite and his lips sucked on the wounds. He bit and sucked a path all the way to the valley of her breasts, where his finger moved from their position at her thigh to the clasp at her back. One flick and they dropped, light shinning down on her breasts to give him the perfect view.

Butch's eyes stared hard at the soft mounds in front of him, engraving every detail into his memory. 'They're smaller than I thought...' His hand then went to cup one. The green-eyed male was fascinated by the perfect little rose buds in the center which turned into pebbles with a brush of his thumb. Buttercup let out another moan, unused to the violent then gentle sudden change.

Purely using the wall and his hips, Butch held Buttercup up against the wall. His other hand went to the other breast and he started to play with it. Buttercup blinked as the pace just went from fast and hot to slow and languid. 'What the fuck?' Her head snapped down to see an expression of almost child-like wonderment. Buttercup blinked. 'Umm...' His staring was making her both uncomfortable and embarrassed. She had the smallest cup-size to her sisters, she blamed all the sports she did as a child. So that area was still a sore-spot for the B-cupped girl (Her sister Bubbles was a D and Blossom was a DD). 'If he doesn't fuck me soon I may just go ape-shit.' Buttercup dug both hands into his spiky black hair and tugged up, forcing his eyes to meet her's. "Butch, what the fuck are you doing?" Buttercup asked, non-too nicely.

"They're adorable. Perfect." He muttered. Then he frowned. He was _not_ a sappy guy, that was Boomer's job. He was the tough, macho one... 'But her tits were so **cute**... When the fuck did I start saying _cute_?' The grip on his hair became lax as Buttercup's mouth dropped open in shock, bright red blush splaying across her face.

"Um... wh-what?" Buttercup scrambled out of the grip and to the floor, covering her breasts with her arms. She turned her head away from him in order to not let him see her go red.

"They are. So fucking perfect. Look at them." Butch dropped into a squat and brought the blushing girl closer to him.

"Shut the fuck up dammit!" Buttercup blushed harder, half-hardheartedly fighting off the persistent male. "What do you have? Some fucked up tit-fetish!?" Buttercup was now covering her burning face with her hands, her back pressed firmly against his chest.

'Look at that face. There's no other word but cute.' Butch leaned in closer. "Well, I never thought I did but, maybe." Butch shrugged, his arms wrapping around her, hands latching back around the twin mounds.

Buttercup's eyes widened in alarm and her hands covered his own, trying to pry him off of her. But he wouldn't give. Instead he squeezed harder. Buttercup let out a strangled cry and bucked her hips. Butch smirked at this and took advantage of her surprise. His hand grabbed hold of her wrists and brought them above her head. His other hand un-buttoned her pants.

**_Oh ho ho, I think you all know what's going to happen next *chuckles.* But I wonder, will Buttercup give in so easily? Or will she fight back? And if she does, how's Butch going to respond? Is he going to respond at all? And, what up with the fetish? _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** It ends up being that yes, I'ma include all three couples in this story. But, to make sure it's mainly ButchXButter I have a system! 2 green chapters 1 red chapter, 1 blue chapter and repeat. Sometimes though, I might put the reds and blues together in one chappie if nothing big is happening. I'm not a big fan of filler.

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, aggressive/sadistic Butch, submissive Buttercup, and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have edited Butch's hair in PPGZ (yeah lame I know, sue me .)

**Chapter 7: There's a thin line between pain and pleasure.  
**

Butch chucked Buttercup over his shoulder yet again, tugging down her pants on her way up, so now she was almost fully naked in his arms. Ignoring Buttercup's shrieks of annoyance, Butch focused on her black lace covered ass. It matched the bra. Even had a little green ribbon.

'Fuck that's too sexy for words.' Butch stormed to his room. Every single thing about her made him hard, especially shit like that. Slamming his fist against the pad on the wall, the door opened. In a few long strides Buttercup was dumped acrimoniously on the bed. She shook the confusion off and was about to yell at Butch, until a pair of lips crashed against her's with bruising force.

"B-Butch!" Buttercup gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as he forced his tongue into her mouth. No one had ever been this violent, this demanding with her before. It was like he was an animal, a wolf. An alpha. He was dominating her, forcing her into submission and she was powerless to stop him. His hands did as they pleased, touching where he liked. There was no barriers that there should be between strangers, even ones that were fucking. Everyone had their rules, their limits, that invisible line. But he just walks right through.

Buttercup whined softly when he tore away, uncaring of the metallic taste on her lips. Butch smirked at that and pinned her arms down beside her when she tried to reach for him. "Nah ah babe, you're getting fucked by me. Which means there a some shit you need to know." Butch let her hands go and reached inside his drawer. Out popped a pair of hand cuffs. Buttercup's eyes widened in alarm and she snapped her head to him, moving back slightly.

"You're kidding me right?" She had bound plenty of guys, cuffed em too in her line of work, but she had never _been_ cuffed. And she wasn't planning on it tonight either.

"No." Butch smirked. Then in one fluid motion he clipped the cuffs onto her wrist, around the bed head and back onto her other wrist. Buttercup was in so much shock she didn't even realize it till it was done. "Now shut up and listen." Butch said, ignoring her sputtering. He dug two fingers underneath her panty-line and ripped the flimsy thing right off. Buttercup gaped. She was now fully naked and Butch was still fully clothed.

"This is fucking unfair, why am I the only one naked!?" Buttercup exclaimed, struggling against the cuffs and drawing her legs close to her.

"As I said babe, you're getting fucked by me." Butch smirked down at her. He then brazenly took hold of her closed knees and pushed both legs right into the bed. Buttercup went a whole new shade of red and gaped at him. "Remember this. Tonight will be the night of your life." Buttercup almost scoffed, but the seriousness in his tone held her captive, breathless. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk properly for a week. I am _not_ going to slow down and I'm not going to 'stop'." He mimicked her in an off-nasally voice. "I'm going to keep going till you faint and you will probably wake up with bruises and hickies all over your body." Buttercup swallowed thickly.

'Oh my fuck I'm dripping. His words have got me _dripping_.' Buttercup couldn't even stop the ache in her pussy cause he still held her legs wide open.

Butch licked his lips at the sight and nestled in-between her parted thighs. He then lifted her hips a little more, so that he had a better view. "I know you're not weak babe, you proved that." Butch flickered his black forest eyes to her dark green. "But in bed you _will_ obey me." he growled low. "You're going to be the first person I go all out with, but that's not necessarily a good thing so watch out." Buttercup lowered her lids and breathed out slowly.

"Don't talk-" she shuddered out. "Just kiss me." And she flung herself hard enough to slam their lips together. Butch let a small smirk tilt his lips.

"You're funeral babe." He bit her still slightly bleeding lips and sucked harshly, savoring the metallic taste. Buttercup moaned and tilted her head in order for him to dive deeper. Her fingers gripped onto the cuffs and her legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer since her hands were... tied up.

Butch shrugged off his shirt and chucked it to the side, loving the way Buttercup fed on the sight of him like a starved animal. Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide at the amount of scars littering his body. It was too sexy for words. Her nostrils flared and she struggled harder to get out of the cuffs. She wanted to rake her nails right down his chest.

"Down baby." Butch purred, stroking her face and using his weight to pin her down. "Let me take care of everything." He bit her neck savagely, making Buttercup yelp and buck her hips into his, forcing her to shut her eyes. Butch laved his tongue over that spot before traveling lower and biting down yet again. "So responsive." he purred in her ear, making shivers wrack her body.

"Sh-shut up." Buttercup muttered, eyes still closed as pleasure consumed.

Fuck this is going to hurt in the morning.

**Okay so i promised someone this would be out earler and so I apologize to them T.T But i have it now so pweeease forgive me? I hope you like it~!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lethal**_

**Note 1:** It ends up being that yes, I'ma include all three couples in this story. But, to make sure it's mainly ButchXButter I have a system! 2 green chapters 1 red chapter, 1 blue chapter and repeat. Sometimes though, I might put the reds and blues together in one chappie if nothing big is happening. I'm not a big fan of filler.

**Note 2: **They do not have super powers, they are not known as the 'Powerpuff Girls' or 'Rowdyruff Boys'. But they are just as awesome! *insert sparkly eyes and fist here*

**Warning: **The usual drill; alcohol, violence, SEX, sexual references, drugs, aggressive/sadistic Butch, submissive Buttercup, and really bad language. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have edited Butch's hair in PPGZ (yeah lame I know, sue me).

**Chapter 8: Red vs. Blue**

Brick couldn't believe his luck... or eyes for that matter. He watched intently as Blossom rotated her hips, sliding low before grinding her way back up his body. Blood rushed away from his brain and right down to his pants as her hands raked their way down his back and chest. The pounding music nor the crowd registered in his head as he watched Blossom work it.

At a smug smirk from the red-head, Brick snapped out of his trance. He was _not_ going to be out done by a **chick**. One of his arms wrapped around her middle section and he took charge. Deciding to use his hard-on to his advantage, Brick spun Blossom back around and bent slightly so that his bulge was pressed snugly against her ass. The girl gasped lightly when he started to grind against her. Not one to be bested however, Blossom dragged her ass up and down his pelvis.

Brick groaned in her ear, approvingly. His other hand slid down her thighs as Blossom's arms wound around his neck. Slowly their breathing got harsher as they grew more aroused. The actions were still in time to the beat, but the force of their thrusts became more and more violent, until Brick was basically humping her to the music.

Blossom spun around and Brick crashed their lips together. Brick's tongue instantly slid through her parted lips and down her throat. Blossom opened her mouth wider in order to give him better access. Their hips kept moving in time to the beat, now properly dry-fucking. Blossom wrapped her leg around Brick's lower back and Brick's hand grabbed her ass tight, squeezing it roughly through the leather. Blossom let out a soft moan in his ear, making Brick groan in reply.

"Hey man-whoa..." Boomer gaped and instantly covered Bubble's eyes.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Bubbles whined, trying to remove the insistent palm. The two ginger haired leaders sprung apart. Blossom tried to re-assemble herself while Brick quickly rubbed the lip-stick from his lips.

"Dammit Boomer, why do you have to be such a cock-block." Brick groaned, trying to think of un-sexy thoughts as Brick jr. tried to calm down.

"Well _excuse_ _me_ for not expecting to see you like that in a _crowd_." Boomer tsked, finally pulling away from Bubble's face, trying to push aside the tingly feeling lingering on his palms.

"Like what? Did I miss something?" Bubbles frowned, taking in the couple's disheveled appearance. Blossom couldn't meet her eye and Boomer gave her a slight, nervous smile.

"It's not important," he told her, kissing her fore-head. She smiled slightly and blushed lightly at the sweet action, forgetting about the other two.

Blossom finally snapped out of her embarrassment, her eyes lighting up. She instantly grabbed Bubbles to her side and gave the boys a small wave. "We're going to the bathroom, we'll be quick, so don't move." she instructed, before pulling the surprised blonde towards the toilets. Both boys blinked and stared after the two girls.

"What was that about?" Brick raised a brow.

"No idea." Boomer blinked again, shrugging.

"Not _that_. The kiss." Brick slid his eyes to his brother, narrowing them. He then crossed his arms and straightened his back. "Explain yourself." Brick commanded, taking on his 'leader' voice. Boomer looked to the side and bit his lip.

"I like her man... a _lot_." Boomer smiled, his eyes softening.

"...Boomer..." Brick's tough face cracked slightly before it steeled back. "Our line of work does not allow for relationships, you _know_ that." Brick's voice was hard, but slightly pleading.

"Of course I do but... she special!" Brick rolled his eyes at this. Boomer, catching it, pursed his lips. "She is! I know it!"

"And how do you know this?" Brick scoffed, though an image of Blossom flashed in his mind as he said the words, making him feel inexplicably guilty. He shook it off.

Boomer opened his mouth before closing it again, gritting his teeth. "... I just do." was all he could say.

Brick glared, before sighing softly. "Look, can we talk more about it when Butch's here?" he asked, running a stressed hand through his hair.

"Fine." Boomer tsked, looking away, crossing his own arms now.

His counter-part on the other hand, was fairing quite well.

"Spill." Blossom demanded, locking the door to the entire bathroom. Sure this would cause problems, but the red-head didn't particularly care at that moment.

Bubbles blushed lightly. "Um, we kissed..." the blonde blushed darker as Blossom let out an excited squeal. She clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing Bubbles' own. "Was it good? _Tell me_ it was good." Blossom said, waiting with baited breath.

"It was amazing." Bubbles sighed, eyes going dreamy. Blossom squealed again, hugging her sister tight. Bubbles giggled after coming out of her trance.

"He asked me out on a date this Saturday." Bubbles said softly, holding her breath as she awaited her sister's reaction.

The girl was ecstatic. "I'm sooooo happy for you Bubs!" Blossom grinned wide. Bubbles blushed again and thanked her sister, also feeling extremely happy. Blossom took her sisters hand and tugged her out the bathroom. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us, we better head back." she grinned.

Neither girls expected the extremely tense atmosphere they returned to.

_**Heh, i bet you all thought this will be a continuation of the Green's scene huh? Nope. Disappointed? Probably. Mad? Hells yes. I was evil to you all twice! And I apologize :/ Buuuut, i bet yr gonna **_**love**_** the next chapter. Spoiler? Maybe...  
**_


End file.
